Lagu terakhir
by Alien AB 19
Summary: [ Event ChanKai Forever Love ] Walaupun aku sudah meninggal, asal kau tau... Aku selalu hidup di sampingmu... Hidup dalam hati dan pikiranmu.. Bersemanyam di dalam kenangan.. Dan menepi di setiap mimpimu.. Aku mencintaimu, Chan hyung! - ChanKai - HunTao - Chen


Lagu terakhir

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Angst.

Author : Nella Wu

**_NO FLAME_**

**_NO BASH CHARA_**

**_NO BASH COUPLE_**

**_NO BASH CHANKAI_**

**_NO BASH HUNTAO_**

**_NO BASH AUTHOR_**

**_NO PLAGIAT_**

**_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_**

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

**_Kau percaya cinta sejati?_**

**_Apa pendapatmu tentang sebuah arti cinta?_**

_._

Seoul, 10 maret 20XX in EXO entertaiment

Di dalam ruangan besar yang di penuhi perabotan mewah, seorang namja bersurai blonde terus mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Walaupun ia frustasi, tetapi ia masih fokus menatap layar datar yang ada di hadapannya. Sangking fokusnya, ia tidak menyadari jika kekasihnya masuk dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Sang kekasih berdiri di samping namja itu, ia mengecup pipi itu sekilas "bagaimana chagiya?"

Namja itu menghela nafas, ia memeluk pinggang kekasihnya erat. Menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya dalam diam. Memejamkan mata dan kembali menatap layar komputer datar milikya. "tidak ada lagu yang bagus! Semuanya standar baby!"

Mereka terdiam beberapa menit, hingga pada akhirnya sang kekasih mengeluarkan sebuah surat, "ini ada surat untukmu hunnie.. tadi pagi, aku tidak sengaja mengecek data di bagian admin."

Namja yang bernama lengkap Oh sehun itu diam, ia menerima surat itu dengan ekspersi datar. Sejujurnya ia takut, jika ini adalah surat cinta dari penggemarnya maka tamatlah riwayatnya. Ia akan mendapat ocehan panjang dari calon istrinya Huang zi tao.

"kau tau? Kata-katanya sangat menyentuh hunnie..!"

Tao mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher sehun, mendudukkan tubuhnya di pangkuan sehun. "hunnie.. sepertinya aku jatuh cinta dengan lirik itu..!"

Sehun masih tetap memeluk pinggang tao, hanya saja tangan kanannya ia pergunakan untuk membuka surat yang ia terima barusan. "kau menyukainya eum?"

Bagaimana mungkin tao tidak menyukai lirik itu... bayangkan saja, lirik itu sunguh mengena di hati. Memiliki makna yang begitu dalam. Membuat siapa saja menangis jika membaca lirik tersebut.

"sangat...! Hunnie, aku mohon jadikan lirik itu sebuah lagu, oke? Kalau bisa aku ingin bertemu dengan pengarangnya. Em.. Kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku ini kan ?"

Sehun menyentil hidung tao, kemudian mengecup bibir itu sekilas "tentu saja baby! mana mungkin aku menolak permintaan calon istriku ini!"

Tao mengecup dahi sehun sembari mengelus dada atlet sehun. "aku mencintaimu hunnie!"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang!"

.

~O~

.

Sembilan hari kemudian, hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan bagi huang zi tao. pasalnya, hari ini ia bisa bertemu dengan pengarang lirik lagu. pada awalnya, tao kaget saat melihat fisik pengarang lirik lagu. bagaimana ia tidak kaget jika melihat seorang namja paruh baya yang umurnya di atas 50 tahun adalah pengarang lirik seindah itu. **HEY tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini!**

Sehun mengelus punggung kekasihnya, tanpa memandang dan melihat kondisi. Ia terus berbuat mesra di belakang ataupun di depan orang banyak. Ia tidak perduli dengan perkataan orang lain. sungguh tipe cowok pemberani namun pervert.

"Perkenalkan saya adalah pemilik EXO entertaiment. Di sini, saya akan menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan. Dimana saya akan membuat arasement lirik lagu yang anda buat tempo dulu. Saya juga akan mempublikasikan lagu ciptaan anda ke media. Bagaimana? Apakah anda setuju?"

Sang kakek mengangguk, ia sangat setuju. bagaimana mungkin ia tidak setuju dengan tawaran emas seperti ini. "terimakasih banyak anak muda."

"tetapi bisakah anda menceritakan makna lirik lagu itu?"

Kakek itu mengangguk. "tentu saja, aku akan menceritakan semuanya...

_._

_~O~_

_._

_Flashback_

_Perkenalkan namaku park chanyeol. Aku adalah seorang anak komandan Polisi. Sejak aku masih kecil, aku mempunyai seorang sahabat yang bernama kai. Kami selalu bersama dan tak pernah terpisahkan, walaupun dia juga seorang namja tetapi tetap saja aku harus menjaganya karena yah... entahlah aku juga tidak tau apa alasanku untuk itu._

_Saat usiaku beranjak 19 tahun, kai harus meninggalkan seoul dan berpindah di incheon karena pekerjaan appanya –pengusahawan. Pada waktu itu, sebelum dia meninggalkan seoul, aku sempat menulis surat untuk kai. Surat perpisahan yang hanya tertuliskan beberapa kalimat saja_

**_Bintang akan selalu terang di atas sana!_**

**_Lihatlah, kau juga bisa melihatku di antara bintang itu!_**

**_Kai-ah, aku selalu menunggumu di sini. Cepat kembali._**

_Sebuah kalimat sederhana, dengan sejuta harapan tertulis!_

_Semenjak perpisahan itu, kami tidak pernah berkomunikasi ataupun sekedar mengirim surat._

_Walaupun begitu, aku tetap menunggunya di sebuah bangku kecil di taman itu._

_aku selalu duduk, masih menunggunya hingga kembali._

_Tahun demi tahun terlewati begitu lambat. Hari-hariku semakin membosankan, setiap pagi aku selalu membuka kotak surat di pekarangan rumah, setiap siang aku selalu melewati halaman rumahnya –yang sudah di tempati oleh orang lain, setiap sore aku selalu menunggunya di taman itu dan kau tau setiap malam aku selalu melihat bintang di teras rumah._

_Tiga belas tahun sudah berlalu. Di tahun itu, usiaku beranjak tiga puluh dua tahun. Orang tuaku berniat untuk menjodohkanku dengan seorang yeoja yang tidak aku sukai._

_Seorang yeoja yang berumur 26, enam tahun lebih mudah dariku. Seorang yeoja yang bernama taekyung ini adalah wanita carrier yang terkenal di kantornya._

_Semenjak perjodohan itu, Orang tuaku selalu memaksaku untuk menjemput gadis itu ke kantornya. Hingga berbulan-bulan lamanya. Namun saat bulan ke tujuh, aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat kai bekerja di kantor tersebut._

_Awalnya kami tidak saling kenal namun saat taekyung memanggil kai di hadapanku, aku sangat yakin bahwa ia adalah kai yang selama ini aku cari._

_Aku memeluk kai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan benci dari tae. aku tidak perduli jika tae mengadukan ini ke orang tuaku, aku tidak perduli jika aku harus di usir dari rumah, sungguh aku tidak perduli dengan semuanya._

_Sejak saat kejadian itu, aku selalu mengantar jemput kai menggunakan mobilku. Hingga pada waktunya tiba, keluargaku mengetahui kisah cintaku dengan kai. Kisah terlarang pasanagan sejenis._

_Pada waktu itu, hubungan sesama tidak di perbolehkan bahkan di deskriminasi. Sebab itulah keluargaku marah dan menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan rumah._

_Awalnya aku binging mau membawa kai ke mana. Karena pada dasarnya pasangan seperti ini sangat di haramkan di korea, **pada** **waktu** **itu**._

_Setelah mempertimbangkannya, aku memilih untuk pindah ke pulau jeju dan menetap di sana._

_Kami hidup di sana dengan bahagia. Walaupun kami tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil tetapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup._

**_25_**_ **tahun kemudian...** Author POV_

_Suatu hari, di saat langit malam tampak cerah. Chanyeol tidur di pangkuan kai, mereka sedang duduk di bawah pohon menikmati malam minggu yang cerah di bawah terang bulan dan gemerlapnya bintang. Di saat itu chanyeol berusia 59 tahun sementara kai berumur 57 tahun. Walaupun umur mereka sudah tua tetapi chanyeol masih sanggup bertahan hidup dan berjuang untuk kehidupan mereka berdua._

_"kai, sekarang hubungan sesama sudah di perbolehkan di korea. Seandainya ini terjadi sejak dulu, mungkin kita gak akan seperti ini."_

_Kai mengangguk sesaat, ia kembali mengelus rambut suaminya –chanyeol. Mengelusnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "hidup tidak harus di sesali. Jalani dengan lapang dada dan nikmati apa yang telah kita miliki."_

_Chanyeol tersenyum miris, mencoba untuk duduk dan memeluk tubuh kai dengan sangat erat. "kai-ya, apakah kau menyesal hidup bersamaku?"_

_Kai menggeleng yakin, mana mungkin ia menyesal. Bukankah mereka akan selalu bersama sampai maut memisahkan?_

_"seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, hyung! aku yakin suatu hari kau akan menyesal jika kau memilih hidup bersamaku."_

_Chanyeol menggeleng, "tidak kai-ya! Mana mungkin aku menyesal hidup bersamamu? Kau tau sendirikan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu!"_

_Kai terdiam sejenak, menatap indahnya langit di malam itu. "jika aku meninggal apakah kau masih bisa berkata seperti itu?"_

_Chanyeol menatap iba istrinya, ia mengelus surai itu dan kembali berbisik "tak akan ku biarkan kau pergi dariku!"_

_"jika Tuhan memanggil nyawaku secepatnya, apakah kau juga tak akan membiarkanku pergi?"_

_Chanyeol memeluk istriya, "bukanya dulu kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku lebih dulu? Kenapa sekarang kau berkata seperti itu?"_

_"Tuhan, memiliki sejuta jalan untuk setiap manusia. Tuhan bisa memilihkan jalan yang terbaik ataupun yang terburuk di setiap detiknya. Kita tidak tau dan tidak akan mengerti apa yang terjadi di detik kemudian..."_

_"bukankah ada sebuah riwayat tertulis yang mengatakan bahwa kita bisa merubah hidup dengan kerja keras..."_

_Kai melepaskan pelukan chanyeol, ia berdiri "yang aku bicarakan bukan masalah kehidupan... tetapi aku bicara tentang takdir!"_

_Kai berjalan masuk kedalam rumah mereka, rumah yang berukuran 25x25 dengan cat berwarna biru, hijau dan ada beberapa ruangan yang bercat pink ataupun keemasan._

_Semenjak 15 tahun yang lalu, chanyeol telah membuka sebuah usaha game hingga membuatnya menjadi sukses seperti sekarang._

_Chanyeol masih terdiam, di taman belakang rumah mereka. ia memandang kepergian istrinya dengan tatapan sedih dan terluka._

_._

**_Keesokan harinya..._**

_19 maret 20XX_

_Hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari untuk bersantai di rumah. Tak biasanya kabut di pulau jeju terlihat pekat, walaupun langit lumayan cerah tetapi tetap saja kabut itu menghalangi seluruh pandangan._

_Tak seperti biasanya, saat ini chanyeol sedang menemani kai berbelanja di pasar. Mereka mengenakan baju berwarna dan bermotif sama. setelah mengantar sang istri berbelanja, chanyeol mengajak kai ke sebuah restoran chinese yang sangat terkenal._

_Chanyeol dan kai berjalan beriringan masuk kedalam restoran mewah itu. tatapan demi tatapan ia terima, tatapan penuh kekaguman itu telihat jelas di manik mata anak muda yang melihatnya. Sungguh mereka iri melihat pasangan polos dan romantis seperti chankai._

_"kau mau pesan apa yeobo?" ucapnya lembut._

_Kai mengangkat buku menu, ia menunjuk beberapa makanan yang ia sukai._

_Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya yang pendiam dan selalu bersikap tenang. Ia memeluk dan mengecup dahi itu sekilas._

_Mereka diam untuk beberapa menit. Memilih diam dan hanyut di pikiran masing-masing._

**_Pluk _**_ chanyeol memukul kepalanya, sepertinya ada masalah hingga membuatnya bertingkah seperti itu._

_"Ya Tuhan, aku baru sadar jika aku meninggalkan dompet di dalam mobil."_

_Chanyeol berdiri, namun saat ia melangkah tangan kai menghentikannya. "biar aku saja. kau tetap di sini. Lagi pula aku juga mau mengambil jaket."_

_Chanyeol mengangguk, ia kembali duduk dan memberikan kunci mobil ke istrinya._

_Sementara kai berjalan menuju ke arah tempat parkir mobil._

_Mobil mereka berada di ujung dan harus menyerbang jalan terlebih dahulu. Kai dengan langkah hati-hati menyerbang jalan yang di penuhi kabut. Ia berjalan tanpa menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. _

_Kai menekan tombol pembuka mobil dan masuk mengambil dompet dan juga jaket tebal berwarna putih. Setelah mengambil apa yang ia butuhkan, ia segera menekan tombol itu kembali Sembari mengecek ulang, apakah pintu itu sudah benar-benar terkunci atau tidak._

_Setelah ia rasa sudah cukup. Kai kembali berjalan menuju ke arah restoran. Ia kembali menyebrang tanpa menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri._

_Kai berjalan santai, ia tidak tau jika sebuah mobil box berukuran cukup besar sedang mengincar nyawanya. Sungguh ia tidak tau, Yang iya tau adalah sebuah tetesan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Entah kenapa hawa berubah begitu cepat._

**_Brakkkk_**

_Kai terpental jauh dari tempat kejadian, sungguh tragedi yang sangat cepat. Tubuh kai terpental hingga menatap dinding dan jendela restoran._

_Semua pengunjung restoran yang melihatnya segera keluar, mereka segera menyaksikan sendiri seorang lelaki tua yang tertabrak oleh mobil box. Sungguh miris, melihat darah tercecer di jalan aspal itu. ada beberapa orang yang menelepon ambulance dan ada beberapa orang yang memanggil chanyeol –yang ada di dalam._

_Hujan turun semakin deras, membuat kabut-kabut itu menghilang secara perlahan. Langit telah gelap dan hujan pun turun begitu deras._

_Chanyeol berlari, menerobos kerumungan. Ia menangis saat melihat kekasihnya sedang terbujur lemah._

_Ia mengangkat kepala kai dan memeluk tubuhnya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin ini terjadi._

_"kai, bertahanlah.. ku mohon..!"_

_Kai tersenyum tipis, ia mengusap pipi chanyeol. "Tuhan telah memanggilku dan aku harus pergi!"_

**_Tuhan, kenapa Engkau pisahkan cinta kami lagi?_**

_Chanyeol tetap memeluk tubuh itu, membiarkan noda darah menempel di bajunya. "kau melupakan janji kita? Bukankah kau berjanji akan selamanya bersamaku?"_

_Lagi-lagi kai tersenyum tipis "aku sudah memenuhi janjiku untuk bersamamu sampai mati."_

_Chanyeol mengecup dahi itu. tetesan air mata membasari paras manis kai. Tetesan air hujan juga membasahi tubuh mereka berdua._

**_Kenapa kebahagian ini harus berakhir dengan cara seperti ini?_**

_Menikmati detik demi detik, chanyeol masih terus memeluk tubuh kai. Ia terus menangis di sela pelukan itu. ia juga sesekali bergumam **"ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku!"**._

**_Tuhan apakah ini hanya sebuah mimpi? Kenapa ini begitu nyata? Tolong jawab pertanyaanku!_**

_Nafas kai semakin tak beraturan, sesekali ia memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan rasa sakit yang ada di seluruh tubuhnya._

_Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan chanyeol bisa merasakan deguban itu._

_Nafasnya terputus-putus, ia kembali mengusap pipi tirus milik chanyeol. "waktunya telah tiba, aku harus pergi hyung."_

**_Tuhan, ku mohon jangan ambil dia dariku!_**

**_Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya!_**

_Chanyeol semakin memperkuat pelukannya, ia menangis sembari mengecup pipi kai. "jangan katakan itu kai.. kau tak boleh meninggalkanku."_

_Kai tersenyum manis, "selamat tinggal, aku mencintaimu..." ia memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, ia kembali menangis "sangat mencintaim~"_

_Kai memejamkan kedua mata untuk selamanya, ia telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dalam keadaan **tersenyum di pelukan chanyeol.**_

**_Walaupun aku sudah meninggal, asal kau tau..._**

**_Aku selalu hidup di sampingmu..._**

**_Hidup dalam hati dan pikiranmu.._**

**_Bersemanyam di dalam kenangan.._**

**_Dan menepi di setiap mimpimu.._**

**_Aku mencintaimu, hyung!_**

_"KAIiiiiiiiiiii... hiks... aku.. aku lebih mencintaimu.. ku mohon bangunlah"_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

_._

_~O~_

**_._**

Terlihat seorang namja cantik tengah menangis di pelukan kekasihnya, Oh sehun. Namja cantik itu menangis karena telah mendengar kisah cinta romantis yang di alami seorang namja tua. Kisah cinta yang berawal dari sahabat hingga berubah menjadi sebuah pengorbanan dan penantian ini memang mengundang daya tarik tersendiri.

"aku tidak menyangka jika di balik lirik tersebut terdapat kisah yang sangat mengharukan."

Chanyeol, lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum getir. Merasakan kenangan demi kenangan kembali menusuk hatinya.

"ternyata saya tidak salah mengundang anda hingga ke seoul. Dan baiklah, anda bisa menandatanganni kontrak ini." ucap sehun sembari memberikan sebuah surat kontrak.

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia segera menandatangani kontrak kerja. "terimakasih anak muda."

Sehun tersenyum, "besok anda bisa mulai rekaman. Dan untuk saat ini anda bisa tinggal di apartement yang telah saya persiapkan untuk anda."

"mengenai rekaman, saya tidak bisa melakukannya. biarkan generasi muda yang menyanyikannya."

Tak ingin berdebat, ataupun membalas ucapan, sehun segera mengangguk dan menelepon seseorang.

.

~O~

.

**_Keesokan harinya..._**

Sehun terus memeluk tubuh ke kasihnya dengan posesif, walaupun ia masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa melepaskan tao begitu saja

"hunnie, aku juga ingin berbicara dengan mereka! lepaskan, lepaskan aku."

Sehun menggeleng dan masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya. "tidak, kau tidak boleh kesana! Jika kau ke sana aku yakin chen terus menggodamu. Mengerti?"

Tao memukul dada sehun berulang kali "Chen hyung... tolong tao! Hya... hyung!"

Dua orang namja berbeda umur datang dan berjalan ke arah huntao. Mereka menggeleng kompak melihat tingkah sehun yang begitu posesif terhadap tao.

"turuti saja apa permintaannya tao! kau tidak lihat betapa besar cinta yang sehun berikan untukmu. Kekeke~" ucap namja bersuara merdu.

Tao mempoutkan bibir merahnya, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "kalian menyebalkan."

Semua orang yang ada di sana termasuk staff tertawa mendengar dan melihat tingkah menggemaskan tao.

Setelah puas tertawa, chen melihat layar monitor dan kembali menatap sehun yang ada di sampingnya. "bisa di mulai?"

Sehun mengangguk, sembari menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu studio rekaman.

Tanpa basa-basi, Chen masuk kedalamnya dan mulai mempersiapkan segala sesuatu. Setelah ia rasa siap, chen mengangkat jempolnya –memberikan tanda untuk sehun yang ada di luar.

Ia mulai bernyanyi...

_Langit telah gelap dan hujan akan turun_

_Penantian yang selama ini aku tunggu akhirnya datang juga_

_Tahun demi tahun, aku terus menunggumu_

_Namun saat kita sudah di pertemukan kenapa kau pergi lagi?_

_Air mata ini tak mau berhenti_

_Terus menetes jika bayangmu tetap di sini_

_Kau berjanji akan selalu di sampingku_

_Namun pada kenyataannya kau meninggalkan aku_

_Tak bisa mengatakan selamat tinggal_

_Tak sanggup melihat dirimu yang di penuhi oleh noda_

_Aku rapuh saat melihatmu bermandikan darah_

_Andai aku bisa memutar waktu, mungkin aku yang ada di posisimu_

_Oh kai, mutiara hitamku._

_Tunggulah aku, aku akan menyusulmu... –chanyeol_

_END_

Setelah di baca ulang, kayaknya FF ini kurang menyentuh...

bagaimana menurut readers? Jelek? Kurang bisa nangis? Feelnya ga bisa ngena? Silahkan kasih tanggapan dan review sebanyak-banyaknya...

itu lagu ciptaan author lho (?) gajekan? Hehehe #Abaikan

Thanks uda mau review FF gaje ini... #xoxo


End file.
